His Love Will Conquer My Hatred
by Singing Tranquility
Summary: Mother passed away when I was young, and my relatives didn't invite us to their wedding because of that, but I resent them for calling her death a bad omen, and thus resulting in me holding a grudge towards them. Alas, I enter Fairy High, but I didn't know that the emotion I thought I had thrown away would be able to release me from my prison of hatred.


_"I'm sorry, but... I can't invite you guys to my wedding. I'm afraid that Layla's death might be a bad omen..."_

* * *

Bad omen? You're related to Mother and you call her death a bad omen?!

I hate them.

I have no reason to be nice to worthless people like them anymore- Mother's no longer in this world to bring me true happiness anymore.

Father is nice, but he's not Mother. I'll give them my cold shoulder, and no one can break through my wall.

 _No one._

* * *

"Alright, kiddos, we have a new addition to our family. Lucy Heartfilia, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Family? How unnecassary," I muttered under my breath. My homeroom teacher, the old crook, looked at me questioningly. Asking if I had said something, I plastered on a fake smile on my face and shook my head. "Not at all, Mr. Gildarts. Hello, everyone. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, as mentioned earlier. Please take care of me!"

The class roared in happiness. "Alright, Lucy, you can sit next to Natsu Dragneel, the pink head over there," he announced while pointing to a guy... whose hair was actually pink. More like salmon, really.

"Sir, I think that's _salmon_ coloured-"

Said boy shot up from his seat and flashed a canine grin. "HA, GILDARTS! SEE? EVEN LUIGI SAID IT'S SALMON!"

Luigi, huh. Amusing, no?

I smiled _oh-so-sweetly_ at him and spoke in an _oh-so-sweet_ voice, " Salmon is still a type of pink, Pinky. If you can't even pronounce my name properly, I suggest that you don't interrupt me when i speak. Just so you know, I really hate that, so how about you just keep your puny little mouth _shut_ and keep your butt _glued to your seat_ , hmm?"

The other students exclaimed," OOH, NATSU! BUUUURNNNN!"

I turned to them," You guys really have to stop being so lame. I'm not here to entertain the lot of you- he is, though-" "Hey-" "Shut it, Pinky. Continuing on, don't expect anything from me. Friends or questions aren't appreciated either." With that, I headed towards my seat.

"Wait, you interrupted me too!"

I looked at my right and gave him a deadpanned look. "Only because you did it first. How to fight fire? Either by dousing it with water and shaming you in front of the whole class or by retaliating with fire. Be grateful that I chose the latter." With a small "Hmph", my gaze returned to the whiteboard, waiting for the seemingly useless teacher to, of course, start teaching.

The classroom was filled with snickers and murmurs. Annoying. Do these people actually find humour in everything?

"Well, it seems that the new lady is already fitting in, right guys?!"

"YEAHHH!"

Great. I'm already hating my first day, no biggie.

* * *

I sighed. Apparently, I have six lessons a day and we have to change classrooms from time to time.

And that meant meeting other happy people who do not understand the feeling of grief. Ugh.

Alright, so my timetable says...

1st Period: Math

2nd Period: Chemistry

3rd Period: English

Nutrition/Lunch Time

4th Period: History

5th Period: Physical Education

6th Period: Business

... Why do I have History again? Actually, since when _did_ I even take up History? I was raised to take over the Heartfilia business, not to learn about how human beings fought for land, yet destroying it at the same time.

Well, looks like I've got no choice since it's in my curriculum. But for now, I think it's best if I just stopped thinking and focus on finding a way to open my jammed lockers.

* * *

It's useless and I know it. I can already predict what's gonna happen next; I'll continue struggling for another ten minutes before giving up and running to class that just _has_ to be at the fourth level and at the end of the hallway. Then, I'll be all sweaty and panting like some dog with its tongue out while being scolded by Ms Aquarius, who just so happens to be one of my Mother's best friend, and she definitely hates me for my stupidity when I was a child. After that, I'll be given the detention slip and stay in the detention room for an hour or two on my very first day of school, which will also prevent me from reaching home early and using my precious time that would most likely to be used for throwing darts at my relatives' faces- why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?

* * *

I felt myself stepping aside as a raven haired guy charged at my locker's door with his right shoulder.

BANG!

... Yeah, he just broke it.

"Oops, must've used too much strength. Sorry, I saw you having locker troubles, but don't worry, it's pretty common here, so none of us will be charged for the broken door. You're new here, right? 'Cuz everyone kinda brings a crowbar to school, so you should too, I guess. Don't worry 'bout the stuff in your locker; the school's Operation Manager should be here anytime now, so hurry to your class, or you'll be late. See ya!" And he ran.

That useful dude didn't even let me thank him! Now, how am I supposed to repay him for his kindness?

* * *

Problem solved.

"Your seat is between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

Settling down, I took out my Mathematics books, placing them on the table and whispered to Gray," Thanks, man." He smiled in response and we turned to face Aquarius- yes, I'm speaking without honorifics since I've pretty much known her since I was a baby.

Anyways, analysing time.

Silence- Check.

Environment- Check.

Temperature- ...

We learn something new everyday, don't we?

On my left, Gray somehow makes the air feel cold, but it's nice, like an air-condition. On my right, I can feel Natsu's body heat radiating, and I'm not sure if that's a good sign, but at least it feels nice and warm. For an annoying guy, that is.

I think they happen to be like opposites. I wonder if they attract...?

* * *

Second period... Chemistry.

It hasn't even been five minutes and Natsu has seemingly accomplished two things.

One, endless explosions. Literally. I have no idea what chemicals he mixed, but until now, the result is still exploding.

Two, having (Ms) Libra yelling from behind her mask to get him to stop the explosions and that the world is all about balance.

I think I should get a mask too.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Tilting my head down, I saw my chemistry partner, Levy, a fellow bookworm like me.

Smiling at me, she said," This happens all the time. Natsu somehow created a formula for, um, _that_ , though no one knows how he did it."

I blinked. "I can tell that you're a nice person. Mind informing me about everything I need to know in this school?"

She giggled, " Sure, at nutrition, Lu-chan."

One period away.


End file.
